djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CC-1000-01 "Sabot"
"Summon the troops, we advance forth to eliminate the Umbaran threat!" - CC-1000-01 relaying orders to a Regimental Commander CC-1000-01, nicknamed as "Sabot", was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served as a Senior Commander in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's 46th Reaver Corps, along with Senior Commander "Legate" Biography 1st Battle of Geonosis Sabot was first deployed during the 1st Battle of Geonosis, assigned to General Windu to disable the Orbital Defenses to deploy the rest of the troops to battle. During this time, he was a Battalion Commander incharge of Windu's 1st Battalion alongside an unidentified Batt. Commander who perished during the last moments of the Battle. During the 2nd to last cannon, Sabot charged the Battalion into the Artillery Platform and overran the enemy positions with the help of Master Windu. This was where he was nicknamed "Sabot", short for Sabotage, for his personal help in setting up the mines and blowing the power nodes to the Cannon. 1st Battle of Kamino Sabot would once again deployed with his Battalion down to Kamino to defend the Learning Center against the hordes of Droids, along with the help of the recently activated ARC Troopers awakened from Cryo-Sleep. He, along with his Major, was pinned down and near from death as an Alpha would take them out and order them to get back to their Battalion, as the Trooper would soon die in a blaze of glory. Battle of Axion Sabot's Battalion would be sent down along with Commander Brolis, as his entire Battalion would be wiped out and him along with Brolis being the last two Troopers on the field. Once Master Yoda arrived and taken out the Droids, the 3 would proceed to escape the Colony and return back to Republic Space. Sabot would be disappointed and saddened due to his Battalion's lost, but he'd be promoted to Regimental Commander for his efforts in past battles and his survival on Axion. Battle of Drongar Sabot, along with his newly formed Regiment, would be deployed down to Drongar to secure and control the Planet for it's main export, Bota, as they'd be armed with mostly Slugthrowers and Lances. As they were being led by Jedi Knights Tsui Choi, Sian Jeisel, and Kai Justiss, the Regiment suffered heavy casualties and had to retreat with 2 metric tons of Bota before escaping off the planet. 2nd Battle of Geonosis Sabot's Regiment would be deployed down to the 2nd Battle of Geonosis, attached with the 41st Elite Corps under General Luminara, assisting the Corps in the attack of the Droid Facility. The Regiment's Major, "Hiro", would perish during the battle, shaking up the Regiment and saddening the Commander once again. During the Engagement, Sabot would gain the rank of Senior Commander along with multiple medals of courage and valor during his lifetime in the Clone Wars. Along with this, his Regiment would be merged with the 46th Reaver Corps during the transition to Phase 2 as Sabot would be receiving his gear. Battle of Umbara Sabot would be sent down to Umbara with his former Regiment to engage in shock warfare, where Sabot first meets his CO, Marshal Commander "Poltergeist", after the Corps had taken one of the Umbaran major cities and meanwhile the Corps pulling out due to their specialties no longer needed. Sabot would then tag along with Poltergeist as they'd retreive their new Jedi General, which ended up getting his Helmet slightly dented due to some 'reasons' the Commander wouldn't talk about. Appearence Sabot would have a standard military buzzcut along with tan skin and some Aurebesh on the top of his eyebrow stating, "Victory to the last standing", with some cuts and scars during his many engagements. Sabot would have the 46th Grenadier Armor along with some added on attachments such as the Airborne Bandolier and a Sunvisor. Personality Sabot is a clone who had his fair share in losing his men, during the Battles of Axion and Drongar where he lost most of his men there. Due to this, he's slightly protective of his men and would risk his life to get one of them to safety atleast. Though, he still is a man who can take some form of jokes, such as Commander Legate's obnoxious bantering unlike Commander Frostbite. Category:Chracter Category:Clone Category:Commander Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:46th Reaver Corps